<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winners and Losers by leonheart2012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925166">Winners and Losers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012'>leonheart2012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Canon Compliant, Idiots in Love, Lawns, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sweet, envy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dadsona (Dylan) wins the minigolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Harding/Dadsona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winners and Losers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad, what are you doing?” Amanda asks as she comes back in from school. I don’t turn around.</p><p>“Nothing. How was your day, sweetie?”</p><p>“Uh...fine, I guess.” She looks out the window next to me and sees Brian mowing our lawn. I still feel awesome for having won at minigolf, and it’s leaving a warm glow in my chest as I watch him take his punishment. The only thing slightly dampening my mood is that he looks like he’s <em>enjoying </em>it. Well, that and that he’s way better at mowing my lawn than I am.</p><p>“He’s doing that wrong.” I say as he takes a turn too wide and misses a whole patch of grass. And then immediately goes back and mows it, making sure it’s the same length as the rest of the lawn. I sigh and lean my forehead against the glass. God, I hope he doesn’t see me staring at him.</p><p>“Dad...you know what, give me a moment.” She goes to the kitchen and roots around for a bit, then goes to the hall cupboard and gets something from there, too. Finally, she comes back and turns me around, thrusting a glass of water, a plate of biscuits, crackers and cheese, and a hand towel into my arms. “Take those out to him.”</p><p>I make to grab some of the biscuits, but she slaps my hand. “Dad, take them to him and thank him for mowing our lawn.”</p><p>It seems I have no choice. Glaring at her, I open our door and take the items to Brian. “Why not take a break?” I ask over the noise of the mower.</p><p>He switches it off and takes the offered towel to wipe the sweat from his brow. I catch a whiff of the towel as he hands it back. Has sweat always smelled that good? “Thanks, Dylan.” Next, he takes the water and downs it. “Why don’t we sit and tuck into those snacks together?” He says, heading over to the porch and sitting on one of the two chairs Amanda has brought out from the dining room.</p><p>Silently, I curse her for her craftiness. “Sure.” I give him the plate. “Why don’t I go and get you some more water?”</p><p>“That would be much appreciated, thanks.”</p><p>I’m fuming. How is he so nice? Doesn’t he feel the hatred radiating off me? I step inside and glare daggers at Amanda, but she just sticks her tongue out at me. Damn, why does she have to be so much like me? I refill the glass and have an idea.</p><p>As I take the water out, I ‘trip’ over the lip of the lip of the doorway and spill the water all over him. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” I say as he starts patting himself dry with the towel Amanda sent out with me the first time around.</p><p>“Not to worry, I needed a bath!” He laughs. “I’m more concerned for your chair. It’s sealed, right?”</p><p>“Of course it is.” It’s not.</p><p>“No harm done, then. Come and sit with me. These biscuits aren’t going to eat themselves.”</p><p>He hasn’t even touched them. How does he have so much self-restraint? I sit resignedly next to him and take one of the biscuits. They’re good. Where does Amanda get these things?</p><p>“These taste like Mat’s!” He nudges me. “I’m jealous. He never lets me have more than one of these.”</p><p>Oh. That would explain it. “I’m sure Amanda charmed him out of every last one he’ll make for a year.”</p><p>Brian laughs. “I’m sure she has too. She really is a sparkling conversationalist.”</p><p>He even remembers that? Just how perfect is he? I have to one-up him. “So how’s Daisy?”</p><p>Brian’s face softens, and my heart flutters. <em>Shut up</em>, I tell it, while also getting lost in his eyes. They look like the sea. Have I ever even been to the sea? Would he take me there?</p><p>“...Amanda going?”</p><p><em>What?</em> “Oh, Amanda’s doing great. Doing so good in the...school...stuff.”</p><p>He claps me on the shoulder. “That’s awesome. Gotta support them, even when they’re trying to rebel, right?”</p><p>I feel myself flush. God, he’s strong. His biceps are like gallons of milk, they’re so thick. And he’s got freckles going up his neck. That’s so cute…</p><p>“Well, I should get back to it. Thanks for the snacks.”</p><p>“I’ll...bring you some more water.” I say, suddenly not wanting to leave him alone. To make sure that he doesn’t mess up my lawn.</p><p>“Don’t worry yourself too much. I’m almost done.”</p><p>I realise, with a sinking heart, that he <em>is</em> almost done. Wait, why am I disappointed? I shrug and say, “suit yourself,” and turn back to the house. Amanda’s looking through the window, mouthing something.</p><p>‘Thank him.’ I make it out after a few tries. Oh, right.</p><p>“Brian?”</p><p>“Yes?” He stands from where he was leaning over the lawn mower, just about to start it again.</p><p>“Thanks. For mowing our lawn.”</p><p>Is it just me, or did his cheeks go pink? “Uh, well, I did lose the bet. Fair’s fair and all that.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I won’t lose next time.”</p><p><em>Next time</em>. “Neither will I.”</p><p>He laughs again. “We’ll see.”</p><p>I turn back to the house again and go back inside to find Amanda rubbing her face. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”</p><p>“You’re an idiot sometimes, dad.” Is all she says before disappearing into her room. I stare after her for a few moments before shrugging and going back to watching Brian mow our lawn.</p><p>When he’s finished, I look desperately for anything that’s out of place, but he’s done it perfectly. Another win for Brian. Not that I’m going to admit defeat.</p><p>“A passable job.” I say haughtily, silently cringing inside. God, what am I turning into? Well, whatever it is, it’s his fault.</p><p>We shake on it, and then he takes his lawn care equipment back to his own house...where he starts mowing his own lawn. I’m forced to watch as he does everything perfectly there, too. He’s so annoying, showing me up by being more hard-working than me. My observation of his skills is certainly about picking up techniques, and has nothing to do with how sexy he looks wiping his forehead with the hem of his shirt, which shows off his amazing physic…</p><p>My cheeks heat, and I slink back inside. I curse him for having won, even after losing the bet at the minigolf game. To make myself feel better, I grab a tub of ice cream from the freezer and have a few scoops before going to the couch and watching one of my favourite TV shows. I'll get him next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>